The ballad of my vices and virtues
by Jellybeansforeva
Summary: What does one do when they have it all? To then lose it all. That's where Seras Victoria was at the young age of 19. From an esteemed noble to sleeping like some vagabond in the dank catacombs of god knows where. All because of some little letter.


Romania, January 2, 1745

To: King George Augustus German II

I'm dearly sorry pleasure has kept me away from my duties, sir. However as you are aware I've met the nicest young woman by the name of Iuliana servitoare a regelui. She and I are engaged to be married this fall. As to less frivolous matters the cargo I was overseeing is in optimal condition; so I bid you to not worry over such matters as they are well taken care of. How is Lady Caroline? Per her request I've sent along some sweets and linens that I believe she will be most pleased with. You've been very generous with me sir and if you will allow I would like to request an additional 5 years here. I will of course travel at your leisure and take care of any business you please. The 5 years would give my fiancé the time to adjust to English customs. She is well versed in the language but has some minor impediment of the tongue; due to her severe accent. She is a gorgeous girl and I would be so pleased if you thought well of her. She is strange however since she is well versed in the Romani culture. As the wife of an English knight she will have much to adjust too.

Your humble servant,

Eleazar Victoria

London, January 24, 1745

To: Eleazar Victoria

Dear boy of course I will grant you 5 years to partake of your wife. As long as you keep up your duties you may even have 10 years. However when you return I expect you to have generated additional goods and revenue. I'm pleased to here she is faring so well and wish fervently that you and she are happy. As to my own wife she was very pleased with the things that you sent along our way. Very fine they were indeed. I can only hope the cargo is half as fine as what you sent. In your last letter I see you've skirted the issues of your budget. From the financier I hear you've been being rather frivolous. As a word of advice I caution you to be more considerate of your budget. Anymore pleasure expenses and I'll have to cut your budget in half. In your last letter you told me you were to be married about this time. Has it occurred, Caroline has been most impatient over the detail of that particular matter.

Sincerely

King George Augustus German II

Romania, August 9, 1746

To: Eleazar Victoria

Dear husband of mine I understand you have very important business; but I miss you so very fervently and wish you to come soon. There is very important news that will be best told in person and not in letter. Work is faring well for me and I hope it goes well for you to. How are you doing? Do you get enough sleep? Are you eating well? Being away from you is driving me insane with worry. Please come back as soon as you can, but don't fret dear the news is not bad.

Love and best Wishes

Iuliana Victoria

Ottoman Empire, August 23, 1747

To: Iuliana Victoria

My dear I will be there soon after this letter. Don't worry if you have interrupted business. You are much much more important than that. I you have need of me request and I shall be there shortly. Besides my dear if you still worry; business was just about finished anyway

Your loving husband

Eleazar Victoria

Romania, September 5, 1747

To: King George Augustus German

Sir, I'm positively beside myself with happiness. Iuliana is with child has been for 6 months and I only have come into recent knowledge. Her mother says the child will be a girl. After performing some odd Romani ritual. As to which looked positively devilish. Though my gorgeous little wife only cheerfully smiled holding my hand throughout the whole process. As if to comfort me from the strangeness. Together we have decided on a few names. Although my favorite, Iuliana's grandmother suggested. Iuliana immediately agreed of course as the women rarely speaks and when she does; her words are accompanied by an otherworldly wisdom and understanding. Unfortunately some unforeseen complications have arisen and instead of being at my wife's side it is likely I'll miss my child's birth. God forbid that be so.

Your humble servant

Eleazar Victoria

Romania, February 12, 1748

To: Eleazar Victoria

My dearest one I beg of you to come home soon. The baby is positively restless mama says it is because she is due so soon. She and I miss you terribly. The girl is a stubborn one I can see. She kicks and kicks in a fit whenever I try to soothe her. Yet I know she would calm in an instant if you were there to sing to her as you did. I know what you do is very secretive and very important; but certainly the men you deal with would allow you to leave to see your child born. In letters previous you said that if I had a need of you would be there in an instant. So I am telling you know I have need of you. Please, please my love come faster than lightning. I will not do this without you.

Your fretful wife

Iuliana Victoria

Romania, February 8, 1752

To: King George Augustus German

Your majesty, your majesty I have received such a fright. You may have me institutionalized for my ravings but I have to let someone know. For years my wife had begged me to leave Romania early for the sake of our child but I foolishly paid her no heed. Do not be mistaken Romania is a wonderful place to be in its ruralness. It is safe and everyone is kind and hangs onto religion with a ferocity unbeknownst to foreigners. Not to mention I had so impishly begged you for a 5 year stay within Romania. So I had planned to carry one out. Especially with my little daughter who is strong and healthy for sure; but who is so kindhearted and boundless in her energy and curiosity. A train station and a journey that long would have bored the poor dear to death at her tender age. I've gone off on a tangent I'm afraid. A few weeks ago my little girl- Seras- wondered off as her mother was working. Iuliana was tending to the goats as she always does and typically, our Seras stays right by her side. She has a love for animals, you see, and can't resist but to play with them. Well she ran off and was gone for hours. When I returned from the customs station everyone was in a tizzy. Especially my poor little wife who was wailing like a banshee crossing herself, and making the evil eye. All of the men had launched a search party an hour ago and had come back only to shake their heads sadly. Another was launched minutes after my return (per my insistence) and we searched Up and Down, Left and Right to no avail. Finally after what seemed to me days but what only an hour after the last search party was. She returned, walked right up the pathway, and stopped her little fist to her chin in concentration. Finally after some sort of intense debate within herself she turned right around and waved furiously shouting "We can play again sometime can't we" over and over. The women screamed in fright and my wife ran up to our daughter holding out the family cross. She flung it as far as she could and recited several bible verses, rapid fire, in Romanian. A howl started up throughout the valley almost simultaneously to the religious fervor and the family no matter what chore they were on returned to the main house. Calm and determined they all set about 'purifying' the hose hanging up scriptures and crosses. Sprinkling holy water and wafers. That night they held a service so intense it seemed the frame of the house shook. Of course I wrote it off as strange Romani custom and things went about their normal routine a week later. A day after the return of normalcy Iuliana's brother died a freak accident at the Count's manor. Iuliana a normally peaceful and gentle women began preparing herself as if for war and disappearing at odd times to have long conversations in Romanian with her family. By then I was beside myself with worry. Not to mention poor Seras was beside herself with boredom as she was forbidden from leaving the house. Another death came soon after- Iuliana's aunt- she had been gruesomely torn to shreds by an animal, identified later as a wolf. Day after day Death knocked at our door until one morning we awoke and Seras was missing. The whole family wailed spouting of condolences in broken English. That night while I was sleeping, not too well. Iuliana awoke me, she was dressed oddly in a long white dress I had never seen before and embroidered into her hair where bits of silver. She wore her cross plainly on her neck and no other adornment. She kissed me gently and told me not to follow her; reassuring me the whole time that she would come back soon with our daughter. She also told me to get any papers necessary for our arrival in London and to pack all of our things for when she returned we would be making a very hasty departure. Beside myself, I made strange remarks that I am currently ashamed of telling. Vaguely I remember mumbling to her I knew not how to safely pack a woman's things that were so much more delicate than men's. She laughed with her angels' toll and told me her mama and her cousins would come and help if I required their assistance. She left her long skirts glinting behind her as she disappeared first through our door then into the unknown. She had never before made a request in the tone she used just then. So for a few minutes I sat in a stunned stupor. I suppose another man might have followed after his wife; at the least to offer her protection. They might have even have refused her departure, but in my defense, she left so abruptly and so determinedly I had no choice but to obey her command. Especially as by the time I made it outside after her she had long gone. Leaving only depressions in the soil so light they could only be tracked by an expert hunter in the daylight. I suspect even he would have trouble. Furiously I marched my way into our room and began to do just as she ordered hoping to be helpful in at least a minor role. Without help I managed to pack most of our things in several cases. Reasoning the rest were unnecessary immediately and could therefore be sent for at a later date. I wrote and gathered together the things we absolutely would need to make the journey and dressed myself as well as laid out a change of clothes for my wife and daughter. To the best of the ability of any man. As it is an obvious truth women's clothing is one of the unsolvable mysteries men are rarely faced with. After a rough night of nightmares and sleeplessness. Early the next morning my wife awoke me yet again this time with our child in toe. She looked exhausted though had on the clothes laid out the night before. She even, had dressed Seras who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. I jumped up without hesitation dressed in a hurry and we left out with a band of travelers who said they passed by the train station. After rushed goodbyes exchanged with her family. The events of that night which my wife later told me when we were safely out of Romania: took my breathe away. Though I after having written the gist of the events have come to realize they are best discussed in person. So, if you don't mind too much, look forward to a long conversation upon my arrival in the next few days.

Your humble servant

Eleazar Victoria


End file.
